Jessica and Her Vagina Boob
"Once upon a time there was a little girl named Jessica" "Jessica was different than ordinary girls" "Jessica had a vagina boob" "Jessica was made fun of throughout her life about her Vagina Boob" "Enraged, Jessica shot a laser out of her Vagina Boob, in which it vaporized the person whom was making fun of her" "She was pleased by this." "Then one day she met Johnson while Johnson was riding on his ass lasers" "Jessica seemed to have an orgasmic moment by just watching Johnson ride into the sunset" "So wet at the moment she shot a Vagina Boob laser to make Johnson notice her." "Johnson saw the laser and he, too, seemed to have a very orgasmic moment." "Then Johnson came down and he farted." "Jessica's vagina boob tickled" "Then their relationship started out" "Then Jessica and Johnson got married." "One day, while Johnson was shitting, and Jessica milking her breast (the only way to pee for her)* "Johnson said that they should have a baby, And Jessica agreed" "So they made love all night without a condom, then for no apparent reason Dick Salts, Vagina Salts, Tender Nipples, the Genital Orcs and Dagick Salts started having an orgy in their bedroom." "Everyone was squirting Salts, poop, and Nipple juice on each and everyone." "One morning, after the Orgy, Jessica was passing by all the bodies that were all satisfied to see if she was pregnant" "It was on the day of her period too. And she had no period(usually the blood would leak through the nipple like breast milk." "So she took a pregnancy test and it said that she wasn't pregnant." "Then she started her period." "Jessica tried many and many times to have sex with Johnson and it did work out but when the pregnancy test said NO to her a bunch of times, The No meme came out saying that." "Johnson and Jessica went to the doctors to figure out this problem." "The Doctor, whom he was taking care of one of the Orcs that gotten injured in the Orgy at the same time, said that Jessica can't have babies." "Because she had a vagina boob." "Enraged and upset, Jessica and Johnson blew up the whole entire building, only vaporizing the patients (other than the Orc)" "The Doctor and Orc was fine." "Johnson went out into the sunset to find out on what he can do to help." "So Johnson ass-waddled outside and went out into the sunset to find the cure for this." "Jessica waited so long for Johnson to come back and then she recieved a letter in the mail by Johnson." "The letter said that Johnson died of starvation on the island." "Sadened, Jessica cried so many times that she gotten pregnant." "And nine months later she realized that the newborn child looked like Johnson." "So she named him Johnson Jr." "Then they rode off into the sunset with her Vagina Boob laser and Johnson Jr.'s ass lasers." created by the Creepypasta Chat Category:Nsfw Category:Chat Pastas Category:Image Unrelated Category:Title that makes babbies laugh Category:The Grape is Roaring